


How to Make Your (Seokmin’s) Mornings

by MiniInfinity



Series: Unconventional [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, this fic is told in the form of a recipe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23976502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniInfinity/pseuds/MiniInfinity
Summary: A Recipe by Seokmin, for Seokmin(In which Seokmin writes a recipe on how to start his mornings with Soonyoung.)
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK
Series: Unconventional [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728718
Comments: 18
Kudos: 67





	How to Make Your (Seokmin’s) Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> before i am reminded...yes it is fluff
> 
> inspired by [this prompt](https://twitter.com/writersofboston/status/1255330797017579520) and i originally posted it on [twitter](https://twitter.com/_miniinfinity/status/1256485677367037953) :D
> 
> have fun i guess my dudes

How to Make Your (Seokmin’s) Mornings

A Recipe by Seokmin, for Seokmin

Ingredients

1 blanket, shared across the bed

Three pillows, preferably evenly spread out on the bed

1 kiss to Soonyoung’s forehead

1 kiss to Soonyoung’s nose

1 kiss to Soonyoung’s left cheek

1 kiss to Soonyoung’s right cheek

1 morning song to sing

1 kiss to Soonyoung’s lips

 _Optional_ 1 more kiss to Soonyoung’s forehead

 _Optional_ 1 Wooju on the bed

Directions

    1. When you wake up and Soonyoung is still asleep next to you, check to make sure the blanket is tucked up to his shoulders. On hotter nights, a thinner blanket up to his waist is okay. Sometimes, he kicks the blanket off the bed. If that's the case, still bring the blanket up to his waist.
    2. _Optional_ Look where Wooju is. She’s more protective over Soonyoung, so make sure you pat her head first before you kiss Soonyoung.
    3. Check if all three pillows are on the bed. It’s okay if Soonyoung gets two in the middle of the night. If he grabbed a second pillow, it’s usually at his waist.
    4. If Soonyoung is facing you, brush the hair off his forehead and bring 1 kiss to his forehead. Do this lightly so he doesn't wake up right away. If he's not facing you, do not wake him up just yet.
    5. Check the time. If it's before 8 AM, he'll sleep a little longer. Soonyoung has an alarm for 8:30 AM, but he doesn’t mind if you press snooze once in a while, especially if he worked a long shift the day before.
    6. Bring 1 kiss to Soonyoung’s nose. Usually, depending on how quickly this happens, he wakes up to this. He would give a tiny scowl, especially if the curtains are parted and it’s sunny outside, but he would scoot in closer to you.
    7. Bring 1 kiss to Soonyoung’s left cheek. Watch him relax--scowl fading, the smallest smile to start both of your day, slow breaths.
    8. Bring 1 kiss to Soonyoung’s right cheek. Watch him relax some more, maybe groan because it feels too early.
    9. If Soonyoung kisses you back anywhere (he does this with his eyes closed, so it’s never certain where it lands every time), start humming a song when he settles back on the bed. His favorite is “Phonecert” at the moment, but any upbeat song will do.
    10. If your voice cracks, he will smile at you. Keep singing, anyway, because he understands you didn’t even warm up your voice, let alone speak a word out. He says he doesn’t care, though, because he enjoys anything you sing.
    11. When he opens his eyes, smile at him. Greet him a “Good morning, Soonyoung.”
    12. When he greets you a “Good morning, Seokmin” in return, bring 1 kiss to his lips.
    13. Remind him that you love him. Sometimes, he needs to hear it.
    14. _Optional_ Bring 1 kiss to his forehead once more before you get up to make breakfast.



**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! this was a little weird but fun to write c:
> 
> unfortunately i'm still at [tumblr](http://seokmins-thighs.tumblr.com), [twitter](https://twitter.com/_miniinfinity), and [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/miniinfinity)


End file.
